


Stag

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stag Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys rib Barry for being henpecked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stag

"Henpecked."

Ollie and Hal exchanged a huge grin at Barry's discomfiture.

"I am not." The protest was weak and he followed it up fast. "Like you have room to talk, Ollie...I hear Dinah keeps you on a short leash."

"My old lady cuts me slack," Ollie defended

"Remind me he said that the next time I bring my Polaroid," Hal laughed, getting smacked by his best friend. "Especially the 'old'."

Barry whooped in laughter at that. "Guys, seriously, if we go, swear on all you hold dear there won't be pictures!"

"I won't take any," Ollie said, quickly echoed by Hal.

They just conveniently forgot to tell Barry that neither Tom nor Roy would be bound by that promise as they convinced him to come to their stag party that weekend.


End file.
